Jack Bauer on Day 7
This is a description of Jack Bauer's actions during Day 7. Day 7 8:00am-9:00am in the Senate hearings]] Following the subpoena served by Frank Tramell, Jack Bauer attended a Senate investigation headed by Senator Blaine Mayer, and was questioned for his torture of Ibrahim Haddad and human rights violations committed by the now-disbanded Counter Terrorist Unit. The investigation was interrupted by FBI Agent Renee Walker, who transported Jack to the FBI headquarters and briefed him about the national security threat presented by Tony Almeida; Jack's former friend who had been presumed dead for nearly six years. Jack simply refused to believe that Almeida was still alive, so Renee explained that the body in Tony's grave was in fact not his. Despite Jack's constant insistence to the contrary, Renee said that Tony was involved in some illegal activities, not working in assistance to any government agency. She encouraged Jack to work with Sean Hillinger to track down Tony's whereabouts, which led them to Gabriel Schector, a former off-books supplier of Jack and Tony from their CTU days. They went to see Schector, but he was assassinated by Alan Tanner, one of Tony's men, before he could say anything. The building was sealed due to a call from Renee to try to track down the sniper. 9:00am-10:00am While Tanner attempted to escape, he was discovered by Jack. He and Renee pursued the sniper on their own to make sure that whoever had compromised the FBI would tell no one else what they were doing. Washington Office FBI Director Larry Moss called Renee to find out where she was. Jack encouraged her to make up a story about following a lead, but Moss was not convinced. Renee and Jack tracked Tanner to a cargo ship, where he was knocked out and later arrested. Jack managed to shoot out a surveillance camera, which attracted the attention of some of Tony's men, who came out and began to attack Jack and Renee. Masters was shot, and Renee and Jack split up inside the ship. Jack managed to find Tony and chased him outside. After an intense fight Jack managed to overpower him. Renee arrived and told him that the CIP device was gone. At that moment, Moss arrived in a helicopter after tracking Renee's phone. 10:00am-11:00am in the FBI holding room]] Tony was brought into the FBI headquarters for the investigation. During his interrogation, Jack attacked Tony and pinned him against the wall. Tony whispered the words "deep sky" into his ear as Jack released him. This happened to be an old CTU codeword to call a contact number. Jack called the number and was connected to Bill Buchanan, who explained that he and Chloe O'Brian had been working with Tony to bring down a conspiracy within the government, and that they were working underground as the government had become corrupt and they felt they could trust no one. Jack agreed to help get Tony out to reassume his cover with the crew he was working for. Renee went to Jack whilst he prepared for the breakout and told him that they were proceeding without him, but that the FBI owed him a lot as they would not have Tony without him. As Jack signed paperwork for her, he put Renee in a sleeper hold and left her on a desk, taking her gun and keycard. With the help of Chloe, Jack maneuvered his way through to Tony's interrogation room, and broke him out. They escaped though a window, and Buchanan picked them up from the parking lot. 11:00am-12:00pm When back at their headquarters, which Buchanan nostagically referred to as "CTU, or at least what's left of it," they explained that Tony had been revived by men hoping that he would turn against the government and become an asset, which he did. However, when the crew's plans changed to involve hurting innocent people, Tony felt they had gone too far and turned to Buchanan and Chloe for help in bringing them down. Tony called the head of his crew, David Emerson, and said that Jack had broken him out and now wanted to be part of the crew so he could disappear to escape the Senate hearings. Emerson agreed and Tony and Jack went to meet him at a house on 2211 Chesterfield. However, when they got there Emerson changed his mind and decided to kill Jack as he was too much of an unknown. Jack overpowered Emerson's two guards and Emerson, impressed by the scene, decided to allow Jack to be part of the team. They set off to accomplish their latest mission; to kidnap Ule Matobo, the former Prime Minister of Sangala. They arrived at Matobo's suite, but the guards had prior knowledge of their coming and Matobo was safely locked in a panic room that could only be opened from the inside. 12:00pm-1:00pm Jack watched as Emerson beat up Matobo's Head of Security, Zeze Eto'o, trying to force him to open the door. Jack tried to break in from the back, but his efforts were unsuccessful due to the reinforced concrete. Emerson threatened Eto'o, telling Matobo that if he did not come out, Eto'o would be killed. Eto'o said he would be willing to die. Just as Emerson was about to shoot him, his phone rang; the FBI. Emerson realized that the FBI knew they were there, and Tanner must have talked. Litvak said that they had to go, but Jack said that he had a plan of how to get them out. He said he could flush out the Matobos by combining some substances that should be in the kitchen to make ammonium dysterate. Despite Litvak's protests, Emerson told Jack to go ahead, and for Tony to help him. Jack prepared the substance with Tony, and by 12:15pm, he put a bowl with it into the ventillation system. As the smoke of it went through the ventilation system and into the safe room, Emerson informed Matobo of what they had done. After some time passed, Litvak became anxious and told Jack to put more gas in. However, Jack said it would kill them instantly if they did so. Inside, Matobo's wife, Alama, finally gave in and opened the door. The two were hauled out by Jack and Tony and taken to their van outside. convinces Emerson not to shoot Renee, as Tony watches]] As they got in, Litvak approached Emerson and showed him the FBI Agent, Renee Walker, he had found at the location. Renee rebuked Jack for betraying her. Emerson planned to shoot her, but Jack stopped him arguing that they should find out what the FBI had gotten from Tanner. The crew drove away, and Emerson called Nichols, asking him to use their asset in the FBI to discover what Tanner told the authorities. Nichols explained that Walker knew nothing apart from the attack on Matobo, and he advised Emerson to kill her before they arrived. Emerson told Litvak to go to Morrison Avenue as there was a contruction site there where they could dump Renee's body. Around 12:55pm, they arrived at the construction site, and Emerson told Jack to shoot Renee and put her in a ditch. Jack forced Renee out of the van and took her over a ditch. He turned her around, and whispered in her ear, "If you trust me, I will get you through this alive." He pushed her to her knees, and shot her close to the neck and then kicking her into the ditch. After covering her with a plastic sheet, he and Tony buried her. 1:00pm-2:00pm Emerson arrived with Jack and Tony at Northwoods Airfield, where Emerson realized that he was set up and held Jack hostage. During the confrontation, Tony shot Emerson in the arm, then Jack proceeded to shoot him fatally in the neck. After this, Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian arrived, after rescuing Renee. Bill told Jack about the plane crash at Washington, DC and he explained the situation to the Matobos and asked them to cooperate with them in order to capture and stop Iké Dubaku. Jack also apologized to Renee and explained why he did what he did. As Chloe wired the Matobos, Jack took cover with a sniper rifle in one of the hangar's higher levels. Shortly after, Nichols arrived to meet with Tony and pick up the Matobos. After taking them, Nichols signaled for one of his men to shoot Tony, but Jack shot him first. Tony then told Nichols to leave. attack Dubaku's base of operations]] 2:00pm-3:00pm Using the transmitter on Matobo, Jack and the rest tracked Nichols to the Ritter Building where Dubaku was directing the attacks. As they entered the building, Jack and Renee went through a crawlspace that led to Dubaku's server room, while Tony and Bill waited outside the room. When the time was right, they raided the room killing Nichols and his men and destroying the CIP device. Dubaku, however, managed to escape. After returning to Bill's safe house, Jack agreed with Chloe that they needed to contact other agencies for help. Bill refused to do so because of the corruption, but then reluctantly agreed. When Matobo assured them that they could trust President Taylor, they arranged a meeting with her at the White House. As Jack prepared to leave with Bill and Matobo, Tony told them he would stay behind because he was still a fugitive. Jack told him that he needed to surrender himself and Tony assured him that he would after they captured Dubaku. 3:00pm-4:00pm Jack, Bill, and Renee arrived at the White House with Ule Matobo and explained their operation to President Taylor. Despite being angered by this, she agreed to help them. During the meeting, she received a call from Dubaku explaining that he had Taylor kidnapped and that she should retire the American forces from Sangala if she wanted him to live. Jack convinced the President to let them find her husband, and she agreed. Renee convinced Jack to involve her boss, Larry. After meeting with him, he fetched the phone records from the deceased agent Brian Gedge. Using this, they found out that another agent, Edward Vossler was probably involved. Renee went to Vossler's house and took his wife and kid hostage, while Jack tracked him with the help of Larry. After forcing him to give Dubaku's location, Vossler drew a knife on Jack but he ended up killed in the struggle. Jack then met with Renee again as they entered Dubaku's new hideout at 12451 Arlington Avenue and eliminated all of his men. However, Jack couldn't stop Elemu, one of Dubaku's men, from shooting Henry Taylor in the chest. 4:00pm-5:00pm Jack called for an ambulance and they took the First Gentleman away to the hospital. Following a lead, Jack and Renee went to an apartment, where they encountered Marika and Rosa Donoso. They discovered that Marika was in a relationship with Dubaku, but did not know about his violent past. Renee showed her pictures of what Iké had done in Sangala. Since Marika was scheduled to travel to Belize with Dubaku, Jack asked her to go to him so they can track him down in put him custody. When the cab arrived to pick up Marika, Jack and Renee used Chloe's help from the FBI to track her. Chloe's satellite was disabled by Sean Hillinger, however, and three police cars apprehended Jack and Renee with a warrant issued for their arrest in the FBI. See also * Jack Bauer * Jack Bauer before Day 1 * Jack Bauer on Day 1 * Jack Bauer on Day 2 * Jack Bauer during The Game * Jack Bauer on Day 3 * Jack Bauer on Day 4 * Jack Bauer on Day 5 * Jack Bauer on Day 6 * Day 7 Category:Jack Bauer Category:Day 7